disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Br'er Rabbit
|animator = Marc Davis Eric Larson John Lounsbery Ollie Johnston Milt Kahl Les Clark |voice = Johnny Lee (1946-1954) James Baskett (Laughin' Place segment) Jess Harnell (1989-present) |inspiration = Brer Rabbit from the Uncle Remus stories compiled by Joel Chandler Harris |alias = Brother Rabbit Big Ears (Ratbeard) |personality = Sneaky, comical, fun-loving, clever, cocky but in a well-meaning way, friendly, caring, carefree, lovable, curious, adventurous, resourceful, quick-thinking, a trickster |appearance = Slender rabbit, grayish-brown fur, white muzzle, pink nose, light pink polo shirt, long blue pants |alignment = Good |home = The Briar Patch |friends = Uncle Remus, Mr. Bluebird, Br'er Frog, Br'er Turtle, Br'er Gator, Johnny, Ginny Favers |enemies = Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear |likes = Having fun, playing tricks, adventures, hugs |dislikes = Brer Fox and Brer Bear's schemes |quote = "Everbody's got a laughing place!" "Don't worry 'bout me. I can take care of m'self." "Please don't fling me into that briar patch." "I was born and bred in the briar patch!"}} Br'er Rabbit is the protagonist of the animated sequences of the 1946 Disney feature film Song of the South. Appearances ''Song of the South In the film, Uncle Remus tell three tales of Br'er Rabbit and his enemies Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear. Br'er Rabbit lives out most of his roles in the storybook. In the first story, Brer Rabbit leaves his briar patch since it is giving him too much trouble. However, he then gets caught in Brer Fox's trap, but manages to escape by tricking Brer Bear into switching places by convincing him that it was a job that paid a "dollar a minute". Brer Rabbit then escapes back to his old briar patch as Brer Bear and Brer Fox fight, learning that he can't simply run away from trouble, for there is no place too far from it. In the second story, Br'er Rabbit travels the trail, greeting everyone along the way. But then he becomes offended when he gets no response from the Tar Baby, which is another trap concocted by Br'er Fox. Br'er Rabbit punches it and gets stuck inside, but eventually escapes by tricking Br'er Fox into throwing him into a briar patch, saying it was more painful than what the fox had planned for him. Br'er Rabbit survives and escapes, as the briar patch is where "he was born and bred". This experience taught Br'er Rabbit not to bother in affairs that aren't his own. In the third and last story, Br'er Rabbit is captured by Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear and nearly eaten until he tricks them into taking him to his "Laughing Place", where Brer Fox and Brer Bear are attacked by bees and Brer Rabbit laughs at them. The Mouse Factory Br'er Rabbit made recurring appearances in the live-action wrap-around skits alongside the other costumed characters and celebrity guests. House of Mouse Br'er Rabbit makes numerous cameo appearances in the animated series ''House of Mouse. His most notable cameo is in the first episode "The Stolen Cartoons", where Mickey Mouse reminds everyone of the House of Mouse rules. As one of the rules, Mickey says "No villainous schemes", at which point Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear stop themselves from catching Br'er Rabbit. He is also seen during The Ludwig Von Drake song in "Ask Von Drake". Br'er Rabbit also appears briefly in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse and Mickey's House of Villains. Video Game Appearances ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Br'er Rabbit appears in the game as an unlockable meet-and-greet character outside the entrance to Splash Mountain in Critter Country, after the player helps Br'er Fox lure him out of hiding. Br'er Rabbit also serves as the player's guide in the ''Splash Mountain mini-game. Br'er Rabbit and the player pay a visit to Br'er Fox's house, where Br'er Rabbit tricks his foes into believing that he tripped and fell down and is now helpless in front of their door. Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear rush out only to find a "present". Ignoring Br'er Fox's warnings that it's most likely one of the rabbit's tricks, Br'er Bear eagerly opens it to discover a beehive, although he doesn't realize it's a hive until the bees come out and attack. Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear then start chasing after Br'er Rabbit and the player, but the two villains are ultimately foiled. Disney Parks Br'er Rabbit, along with Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear, is a popular character in the Disney Parks around the world. They are the only characters from the film to still be used in later appearances. A statue of Br'er Rabbit can be seen at the Magic Kingdom in the Hub in front of Cinderella Castle. He is most commonly seen at Walt Disney World (usually at Disney's Animal Kingdom and Magic Kingdom) and Tokyo Disneyland, but is rarely seen at Disneyland and Disneyland Paris. Splash Mountain Br'er Rabbit stars in the popular attraction Splash Mountain. It features a 50ft drop as its climax and dozens of animatronics of characters from Song of the South, most notably him. At the start of the ride, he is shown leaving his briar patch home in search of his laughing place. He then tricks Brer Fox and Brer Bear into going into the laughing place and laughs at the two as the bees sting them. Suddenly, Brer Fox captures Brer Rabbit in a bee hive and prepares to eat him, but the clever rabbit begs Brer Fox not to throw him into a briar patch, prompting the fox to do exactly that (which is represented by the climactic drop) and enable Brer Rabbit to escape. Lastly, Brer Rabbit is seen relaxing in the briar patch as the other animals celebrate his return home. Mickey Mouse Revue In this original Magic Kingdom attraction that was subsequently moved to Tokyo Disneyland, Br'er Rabbit appeared with Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear to sing "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" near the end of the show. Gallery ar:أرنوب (لحن الجنوب) da:Bror Kanin (karakter) es:Hermano Rabito it:Fratel Coniglietto nl:Broer Konijn Category:Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Song of the South characters Category:Singing characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Animated characters in live-action films Category:Splash Mountain characters Category:Protagonists Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Adults